1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for filling up a recess left in a concrete wall after removal of a separator terminal when molds are disassembled in construction of the concrete wall and, more particularly, to such device comprising a main body and an elastic water-swollen rubber cylindrical component fixed on said main body so that said elastic rubber cylindrical component is water-swollen to perfectly fill up said recess for a high water sealing effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In constructing the above-mentioned concrete structure such as the concrete wall, the separator is usually used to hold each pair of molds opposed to each other at a predetermined distance and such separator is left embedded in the concrete structure after completion of this structure. More particularly, each separator is provided on its opposite ends with separator terminals, respectively, and these separator terminals are removed when the molds are disassembled upon completion of the construction. This results in formation of a recess in the concrete wall in a region which has been occupied by each of the separator terminals. Such recess must be filled up in a suitable manner for water-sealing effect.
One well-known device for filling up the above-mentioned recess has already been disclosed in Utility Model Publication No. 56-1843.
According to the invention disclosed by this Utility Model Publication, an annular packing made of rubber, synthetic resin sponge, rubber immersed synthetic resin sponge or other plastic material is placed around the threaded and of the separator projecting into the recess left in the concrete wall after the separator terminal has been removed and then a flanged cap is hammer-driven or pressed against said packing so that a hole of said flanged cap tightly receives said threaded end of the separator. In this way, the packing is held between a bottom surface of the recess and the flange of the cap and said packing water-seals the projecting end of the separator.
However, this device of prior art is accompanied with problems as follow:
(1) No adequate area is available along which the packing is contact with the inner surface of the recess.
(2) Upon contraction as the years go, there is developed a gap between the inner surface of the recess and the packing.
With a consequence, the packing can not provide a satisfactory water-sealing effect.